Rock Bottom, Going Upwards
by Axure Bee
Summary: Contains; a bit of the painful things that occurr when Yuffie and Vincent live under the same roof. Example: a candle party thrown by Yuffie, some abuse of a few boxs of kraft dinner, and a one-way road to hell.
1. Candles

Disclamer: I don't own any characters

Disclamer: I don't own any characters. Just the bits of ideas that formed this story.

-Vincent's P.O.V.--

The door bell rang.

"Shoot. Already?" Stopping her placing of mulitple candles on all the tables she had lined up in the living room, Yuffie looked at the clock on the wall.

"Vincent, can you get the door please?" I heard her call. Not bothering to reply, I unlocked and turned the door handle, opening the door.

"Hey Vinny." A group of people said at once, perfectly all together. Cloud, Tifa, Aerith, Yuna and Reno stood outside. I turned and walked back into my house, the door open for them.

"Hello everyone!" Yuffie's face appeared from around the corner. "Its all set up, in the living room, so follow me!"

Following her statement, the taking off of shoes happened. Next, after everyone had fought over a chair, Yuffie asked what everyone wanted to 'sniff' first. I grinned. No-body said stuff like Yuffie did.

"Here," she made her way over to Aerith, "this one is called 'Strawberry Delight'. You might like this." Nodding, Aerith took it and proceeded to 'sniff' the candle.

"Its good, a bit too strong though." Cloud grabbed the candle, in-haling the scent like it was the last thing he would smell ever again. "Ahh.." I personally though Cloud had looked like a druggy, Reno must have thought the same. He actually fell off of his chair, laughing.

"Cloud-" Tifa warned, dragging him back to his chair by the collar of his coat, "Behave." The blond nodded.

"Hey, Vincent, isnt' there a game on?"  
I thought, going through the possible days it was. It wasn't Wednesday, I ended up eating take-out that night, Not Thursday either...

"Its Friday." I was about to look at the clock when I got Reno's reply of "Its six." Damn, could he read minds? "Yes." I looked over towards him, shocked, but still keeping my face calm. "I believe theres a tennis game on right now, as we speak." He muttered, lost in visions of tennis.

"Tennis is on right now? I wanna watch it."

"I'll come with you Cloud, you know how your not allowed to touch Vinny's remote." Reno laughed, "I still can't believe what you did to the last remote."

Shaking his head he followed Cloud into the next room. Walking over to the doorway of the room Cloud and Reno disappeared inside, I glanced behind my shoulder. The girls were all giggly and discussing the certain candles they liked the best and why. Laughing in my mind, I entered the TV room. We ended up watching the rest of tennis match, Reno commenting on how the player wearing red sucked and how he wasn't 'worthy' of wearing red or having red hair, and chose to leave the TV room to go back to the living room. Since the girls were still talking about these candles, Cloud, Reno and I took our seats again. Only this time I took the window seat, with Cloud to my left.

"I think its going to storm." I said, glancing out of the window.

"It got very dark, very fast." Cloud whispered, flinching when lighting struck in the far east, where black clouds were slowing making their way towards the town.

"Huh?" Reno got up from the chair to look out the window too. Leaning over Cloud, (who was un-aware of this) he waited. The girls didn't make any motion as to if they had heard so Reno continued what he was going to do. Which was to scare Cloud, I'm sure of it. The red-head nodded to me before bringing his hands up to hover above Clouds shoulders, waiting for the right moment. Hearing thunder, Reno slammed his hands down just as lighting came down from the skies.

"AHHHH! TIFA!!" Cloud ran for his girl-friend as Reno laughed hard before saying "Yah, it does look horrific."

"RENO!" Yuffie yelled, "THATS NOT NICE!"

"His FACE isn't nice!"

"RENO!" A candle was thrown in his general direction. After a few more minutes of yelling mean things, throwing of candles and other items found around the living room, I turned around and said in my darkest voice impression, "I believe those of you who wish to be home in bed tonight leave right now, before the storm comes and tears you all to shreads." Hmm, new personal record. I've never gotten that many 'what-the-hell' looks before.

"He's right." Yuna said, returning a packet of candles to the main table, "We'd all better start going."

I grinned smugly in my head, this had turned out better than I thought it would have. Grabbing her things, she talked about how wonderful the candles were and how she would order some before she departed. Aerith followed Yuna out the door, saying her thanks too. Tifa took a while longer, but seeing as she had to calm down Cloud first, she did it in record time. Reno took off last, saying he would call me the next day as to make plans for next week-end, when the basketball game was on.

"Okay Reno, you call." I told him, almost pushing the talkative red out the front door. Upon turning around, I saw Yuffie had started to put candles back where they belonged.

"Hey, Vincent-" she began, before I swiftly cut her off with a "I'm going to bed see ya tomorrow Yuffie." I dashed around the corner, and into my room. There wasn't any way I was going to be picking up candles tonight. After putting on my pyjamas, I went under the covers, resting my head on the pillow, I began to wonder at exactly what time Reno was going to call the next day. He would say noon but call at eight in the morning, he was unpredictable that way. Sighing I let my consciousness slip away from me, sleep washing over me.


	2. Kraft Dinner

Disclamer: I don't own any characters

Disclamer: I don't own any characters. Just the bits of ideas that formed this story.

-Vincent's P.O.V.-

'brrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiing, brrrrrrrrrrrrriiing, brrrrrrriing'

I yawned, turning over in my bed.

'brrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiing, brrrrrrrrrrrrrriing'

Arg, I thought as I woke-up enough to lift my head from the pillow and although it wasn't the case of the sound, I glared at the alarm clock. The numbers were a bit fuzzy but I could make out it had a 4, a 0 and a 2. I actually didn't care about the time. I wanted my

sleep. I rolled over, on my stomach, pulling the blankets over my head.

'brrrrrrrring, brrrring'.

It soon registered that it was 4:02 in the morning. I didn't have to wake up for work for another hour and some. Sitting up annoyed, I asked myself, 'Who the hell calls at four in the morning!?' Oh, that's right. Reno does. I fell back onto my back. Surely, he would stop calling if I didn't answer. I hope.

'brrrrrrrrrrriing, brrrring.'

I held back another yawn and dragged my limp arm to the cell phone. Just before I picked up the phone, the ringing stopped. I stared at the phone. Reno had stopped calling, it was amaz-

'brrrrrrrring, brrrrring'

Damn, I jinxed it.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, clearly not happy about his calling. I hoped he would have gotten that message and let me sleep.

"Good morning Vincent! Its a lovely day outside don't you think?" I could have sworn he was grinning ear to ear as he said this. I didn't respond, but instead hung up the phone.

-Reno's P.O.V. –

"Its a lovely day outside, don't you think?" I said into my phone to Vincent, smiling.

-beeeeep- The dial tone kicked in. Vincent must have a bad phone reception or the battery died. Oh well, I guess I would just call back and hope he had plugged in the phone. He couldn't get away from me like that. No-body does. I laughed as I re-dialed his number.

-Vincent's P.O.V. –

Just as I was falling asleep again, I heard the phone ring. "GIVE UP!" I yelled.

--7 hours go by –

Entering the kitchen, I sat down at my chair, throwing the papers on the table off it.

"Tough day at work?" Yuffie questioned.

"Yes, somebody tried to rob Shirna's money. How stupid are people, really. There are four video cameras in that room, all of which have an hour and some of this guy standing in front of the safe and poking at it with a pocket-knife." I shook my head. "Also, I woke up to Reno calling. I don't think that helped."

"What is this?" I was staring at a bowl, which Yuffie had placed in front of me before she headed back to the sink to wash more dishes. It was perfectly normal, well, just the bowl anyway. What was in it, that was a whole different story.

"That, is food."

"No kidding." I looked up, seeing a glaring Yuffie from across the kitchen. Banging the last cupboard, she walked over to me.

"Don't act like that," she paused, "Vincenta."

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" I growled. I didn't appreciate it. Moving the spoon around the bowl, "I don't see what's wrong with it." was said.

"You don't see what's wrong with it?!" Picking the spoon from her hand, I stirred the 'food'. It was very creamy and somewhat resembled a six-year-olds attempt at creating something like Kraft Dinner. "Once again, what is this?"

"It is Kraft Dinner." Excellent, I had hit the direct bullseye.

"What did you add to it? Did you burn it and try to cover your un-believable mistake by adding more cheese to it?"

Scowling she said, "I didn't burn ANYTHING! I'm a ninja! We don't do things wrong! Nor did I add more cheese than the box says to!"

I scoffed.

"What DID you make it with? Butter?" I was losing patience with her.

She nodded. 'Losing' might not have been the right word. 'Lost' would have suited better. I couldn't believe it, she made it with butter. Who makes Kraft Dinner with butter?!

"YOU MADE IT WITH BUTTER?!" I yelled. "WHY BUTTER?!"

"BECAUSE IT SAYS 'ADD BUTTER' ON THE BOX! SEE?!" Yuffie shoved the box into my face. I ripped the box from her. It did say add butter. What did these kraft dinner people think they were doing? Nobody eats kraft dinner with butter. Its always margarine!

"YOU ADD MARGARINE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!" She fumed, crossing the kitchen.

"YES, WHAT'S WRONG! YOU DON'T ADD BUTTER, EVER!"

"Yes, you do add butter." She was sounding tired.

"No, you don't. Never!" I tried to stay calm.

"Whatever, if you don't like it, don't eat it."

"I WILL NOT EAT IT! ITS SICK, IT'S NOT MARGARINE!" I yelled, to hell with staying calm, I did that every day! Grabbing the spoon, I threw it at her. It thunked her on the temple.

"Oww!" She complained, "I can't deal with this now, I'm going to bed. Good night Vincent."

"NOT SO NINJA ARE YOU NOW? YOU'RE WALKING AWAY FROM THIS!"

"Good-night." Yuffie told me, turning the corner. "And also, when Reno couldn't get though to you, he called me. There's a fair coming and I want to go to it but we'll talk tomorrow about it."

Puffing, I got up from my chair, going out the front door. It was time to visit a friend.


	3. A Fair?

Disclamer: I don't own any characters

Disclamer: I don't own any characters. Just the bits of ideas that formed this story.

Stomping outside the front door on the deck, I heard a gasp. I glared towards where it came from. Some little kid had decided to watch me.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" I yelled at it.

It screamed and ran down the block, probably to its mommy. Children had it so easy, all they had to do was go to their mother and the problems were fixed. Even if I could tell my mother, I doubt she could just make Yuffie fall off the face of the earth. I sighed as I sat down on the deck, watching the grass. I sat there for a while, I lost track of time. The sky was still light when I got up, ready to go back into the house. I stood at the door, searching my pockets for my keys. I swore. Well, this was just dandy. I was hungry and I had locked myself out of the house. Stupid automatic locking mechanism. That was also Yuffie's idea to get one. Stupid thieves. I turned on my heel, muttering my evil thoughts about what I could do to demolish that lock. The only bright-side of this was that my wallet was still in my one pocket.

I knew I was heading towards Reno's house, but I didn't expect myself to take the long way there. This meant going 'downtown'. I was already there, walking past the mall, shoe stores, the one and only Burger King and the - I stopped - Starbucks. My eyes wide, I stared at the green logo. I'd forgotten I was passing it. I smiled, remembering my wallet hadn't been taken out of my pocket. I almost ran up to the door. Peering inside the cafe, the lights were turned off. I cursed. Just when you wanted something, it had to be closed. Murphy's Law, right?

I kicked a can on the road, continuing on my journey to yell at Reno.

"Hey! That's my can!" Some weirdo spoke at me, angry. I blinked.

"And you are?" The weirdo, I saw, was a man, with a grey sweat-shirt with a giant rip on one arm and baggy jeans on.

"I, am Steve!" he proclaimed. "And that is MY can!"

"Okay, This is YOUR can!" I told him. His face lit up as I handed him the can.

"Sweet. You know, this is worth ten cents!" I blinked again, dumbfounded at him. "Hey, who are you?"

I put on my questioning face and said my name simply, but with my 'end-of-conversation' tone.

"Vincent eh?" Steve looked down at his can. "I'm gonna go collect my money for this now. See ya later Vincent!" With a wave of his hand, he left.

I've just met Steve, the can collecting weirdo, I thought to myself as I started to head to Reno's house. Again. I didn't really think I would end up yelling at him anymore, I was more curious about Steve more than anything. Who hangs around a Starbucks, collecting cans?!

Shaking my head laughing, I ran up Reno's driveway. Banging on the door, I began to wonder what time it was and if I should have really been at Reno's. Ah, never mind. This should be a wake up call for Reno. Not everyone wants their phone to ring at random times in the morning.

"Hey Vincent, you coming in?" Reno was at the door, standing in a pair of black and red checker pants and a white t-shirt. I nodded, brushing past him. Making my way into his living room, I sat on the couch. The red followed me and stared at me with wonder of what I was doing, no doubt about it.

"What did you tell Yuffie about today?" I asked, remembering before my little fight with her and what she said before I locked myself out of the house.

"Hmm?" He paused, "Oh yah! There's a fair coming to town soon. I asked if you and her wanted to go, I get the tickets for a bit cheaper through the office. At least there's some benifit for working in that cubical all day."

"A fair?" I repeated. Yuffie would want to go to it. "Sure. When's it coming? And who else is going?"

Reno's face showed deep signs of thinking as he got up from the couch and left the living room.

"Umm, its on the fridge, let me check." I waited a few seconds before hearing his voice, "It's next week," he came back to the living room, leaning on the door frame. "Tifa and Cloud already bought the tickets, myself, and you and Yuffster if you're gonna come."

I nodded. "Okay, yah, sure. We'll come too, pick us up the tickets and we'll pay you back."

Getting off the couch, I asked another question, totally off the topic. "Do you happen to have a key for my house?"

I looked over into his eyes. Well, for the points of a second they were open. He bent over, gripping his sides, laughing.

"D-Did you get locked out?" He laughed.

"Shut it, but yes. Do you have a key?"

Reno nodded as well as a laughing person could and walked to were he stashed his keys.

"H-Here."

I took it from his hand, looking into his key cupboard. There must have been at least 20 keys hanging.

"What are all those keys?" Reno turned and gave me his 'evil' face.

"That's classified information. Sorry."

Taking another look, I saw that all the keys had little labels under them. On the top row there was Reno's set of keys, my house key, Cloud's, Tifa's, and a few other people I didn't know. The rest all fell under people I didn't know either.

I said thanks and made my way out the door. Walking back to my house, the short way this time, I thought about the fair. As I wondered what rides they would have, I reached the front door. Unlocking it and closing it, I headed up to my room. Once I was through getting ready for bed, my thoughts wandered from the fair to the time. My clock read 1:12 in the morning. I fell onto the bed. At least I had the day off tomorrow-today. I sighed, debating if it was worth it to sleep, I would have gotten up soon anyway. Choosing that it was very important to get sleep simply because if I had the day off, Yuffie had it off to, I shut off my brain.


End file.
